


Blaise Zabini a kurva anyád

by drarrybitches



Series: drarry one shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy has ginger hair, Draco is angry, Fluff, M/M, Seamus and Blaise are being cute, harry too
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrybitches/pseuds/drarrybitches
Summary: – Hülye Potter hibája amúgy is. Kibaszottul meg fogom ölni. Csak egy ici picit löktem meg, erre mit csinál. Mit? Kibaszottul vörössé varázsolja a hajamat.





	Blaise Zabini a kurva anyád

Blaise Zabini unatkozott. 

A nyolcadévesek klub helysélysége szinte üres volt. Csak ő, Seamus Finnigan és a Hugrabuggos Hannah Abbott tartózkodtak lent. A lány az egyik sarokban lévő faasztalnál ült és—nagy valószínűséggel—egy levelet írt. Seamus Blaise mellette ült a kanapén lábaival az ölében és valami mugli könyvet olvasott. Blaise pedig csak ült ott kezeivel a kanapé támláján támaszkodva. Így voltak lent  már egy ideje, hárman. Blaise néha finoman megmasszírozta barátja lábfejeit, de azon kívül csak szemét lehunyva pihent.

De most már unatkozott. Azért három óra folyamatos ülés nem tesz jót az ember fenekének. Kegyetlenül el tud zsibbadni. Nem tudta Seamus mit eszik a könyvén, de mióta leültek csak azt olvassa.

Már épp azon volt, hogy felráncigálja Seamust a szobájukba, mikor kinyílt a klub helység ajtaja. Először csak a tulajdonos hangját hallotta, amit túl jól ismert ahhoz hogy tudja kihez tartozik. A srác hangosan szitkozódott majd visszacsapta maga után a kőajtót. Hannah felkapta a fejét ijedtében, Seamus pedig le tette a könyvét és felült Blaise mellé, hogy jobban lássa mi történik. 

Draco Malfoy lépett be a klub helységbe. 

Vörös hajjal.

Blaise először rá se ismert—az általa ismerten szőke—fiúra, azt hitte Weasley jött be. Pedig a hangja alapján Draconak kellett volna lennie. Aztán mikor Seamus felől egy visszanyelt nevetés észlelt rájött, hogy a fiú bizony Draco Malfoy teljes személyében.

Hangos nevetés tört ki belőlle, folytak a könnyei, rázkódott a válla. Ez olyan abszurdul nézett ki. Egy Malfoy tűzvörös hajjal, mint egy Wesley.

Fejét Seamus nyakhajlatába temette és úgy rázkódott tovább a hirtelen rátört érzelem miatt. A mellette ülő ír fiú sem viselkedett külömbül, Blaise érezte, hogy a fiún is átfutnak a nevetés hullámai. Egy idő után viszont ez alább hagyott és utána már csak a még kicsit rendezetlen légzését érezte. Aztán Seamus hosszú ujjai fel kúsztak a hátára és kecses mozdulatokkal elkezdtek rajta körözni. Ettől Blaise meg tudott nyugodni annyira, hogy már ne follyanak a könnyei.

Lassan felemelte a fejét és tekintetét a szőke—bocsánat, már vörös—hajú fiúra vezette. Még mindig ott állt ahol eddig, a kőfalnak támaszkodva, karba tett kézzel. Draco tekintete mindent elárult. A fiú méges volt és ideges. Na meg durcás. Blaise majdnem megint fel nevetett, de a mellette ülő finoman belevájta az ujjait a hátába ezért inkább csendbe maradt. 

Draco megindult feléjük, majd még mindig ugyan olyan dacos arccal levágódott a kanapé harmadik kényelmes párnájára. 

Pár percig csönd honolt a szobában, majd hirtelen csikordult a szék, majd a három fiú már csak azt vette észre hogy Hannah, a szobákhoz vezető folyosó felé igyekszik. Amikor a lány végleg eltűnt a szemük elől, Blaise kapva az alkalmon, hogy végre szabadon tudnak beszélni, Draco fele fordult. Lábait kényelmesen felhúzta törökülésbe, hátát Seamusnak támasztotta majd a szőke—vörös—fiúra nézett.

– Na, mi van újabban Weasley vagy? – Draco tekintete szinte szikrákat szórt. Blaise egy pillanatig elgondolkozott azon, hogy inkább felhagy barátja piszkálásával, de abban meg mi a jó? – Miattad majd megpróbálom megszokni. 

– Hogy tudd, nem állt szándékomban úgy kinézni mint egy Weasley. – Draco egy megvető pillantást vetett barátjára, majd sóhajtott egyet. – Amikor bemenünk McGalagony irodájába rám nézett és azt mondta; Mr. Weasley úgy tudtam maga hazament karácsonyra. Szóval inkább maradj csöndben. - Blaise ismét fel nevetett. 

– Erre csak azt tudom mondani, gyökér vagy. 

– Hülye Potter hibája amúgy is. Kibaszottul meg fogom ölni. Csak egy ici picit löktem meg, erre mit csinál. Mit? Kibaszottul vörössé varázsolja a hajamat. 

Blaise már nyitotta volna ki a száját, hogy tájékoztassa barátját arról, hogy ha lelöki a Kis Túlélőt a lépcsőn akkor ne várjon mást, de félbeszakitotta az klubb helység ajtajának nyílása. Potter csörtetett be rajta egy elég feldúlt ábrázattal. A hálókörletek lépcsője felé kezdett el baktatni, de meglátta a három fiút a kanapén, és inkább irányt változtatott és megindult feléjük. 

– Nagyszerű. Most már ez is itt van. – motyogta Draco magában, mire Blaise csak elmosolyodott. Dracón legalább annyira látszott, hogy zavarban van mint Potteren. Bár, míg a szőke—bocsánat vörös—a karfára dőlve arcát a kezébe rejtette, addig Potter csak lesütött szemmel álldogállt. Aztán erőt vett magán Draco fele kezdett el lépledni. 

– Potter nehogy ide gyere! – kiáltott fel hirtelen a szőke, mi miatt a—rajta kívül a szobában levő—három fiú mind összerezzent a hirtelen hang hatására. 

– Csak tudd Malfoy, hogy bocsánatot kérni jöttem. – morgott rá a fekete – De ha az téged nem érdekel... – Potter arca elsötétült, majd hátat fordított nekik és megindult a hálókörletek felé. 

– Harry. – kiáltott utána Seamus, mire a fekete hátra fordult. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Draco nem gondolta komolyan. – az ír srác egy szúrós pilantást vetett Dracora aki erre csak felemelte a fejét a kezéről. 

– Mi van? – kérdezte – Nem figyeltem. 

– Éppen most mondtam Harrynek, hogy biztos nem gondoltad komolyan amit mondtál neki. – válaszolta Seamus, mire Draco csak egy értetlen pillantást vetett rá. 

– De. Úgy gondoltam. – Harry fel nevetett. 

– Miért is gondoltam azt, hogy megváltoztál? – hangja kicsit csalódott volt. – Te nem fogsz sosem megvátozni. Mindig is az maradsz aki voltál. Egy Halál Faló. – amikor Harry kimondta a szót Draco villámsebességgel termett előtte, majd taszított rajta egy nagyot. 

– Rohadék. 

Blaise komótosan vissza battyogott a kanapéhoz és lezuttyant barátja mellé. Lábát a másik oldalán lévő párnára tette, hátát Seamus vállának döntötte, végezetül pedig varázsolt magának egy tál popcort. Seamus érdeklődve nézte párja tevékenységét. 

– Mit csinálsz Blaise? – kérdezte finoman, majd fejét a fiú nyakára hajtotta. Blaise visszafordult törökülésbe—hogy Seamus kényelmesebben hozzábújhasson—finoman megsimizte az ír fiú fejét, majd megszólalt. 

– Ezek ketten itt egy csodás műsort csapnak nekünk. Élvezzük míg lehet. – azzal beleszórt egy maréknyi popcornt a szájába.

Seamus a két srácra nézett,—még mindig egymással kiabáltak—majd elmosolyodott. 

– Reménytelenebbek mint mi voltunk. – suttogta oda párjának majd apró puszikat lehelt a nyakára. Blaise jólesően felsóhajtott, majd megfogta Seamus állát és egy lágyan megcsókolta.

Közben a háttérben Draco és Harry még mindig egymást szidták. 

– POTTER! Nyugodjál már le a fenébe is, AZ APÁM HALLANI FOG ERRŐL. 

– És mi van akkor? Mit fog csinálni?Megpuszilgatja a buksikádat vigasz képpen? Jajj, hoppá, el is felejtettem, higy nem tudja ezt megcsinálni, mert kibaszott Azkabanban van. Az apád semmit sem tud tenni emiatt. 

– Fogd be a pofádat, bazmeg. 

– Te kezdted. 

– Nem, te. 

– Nem, te. 

– Csókoljátok már meg egymást a fenébe is, így semmi nem fog történni. – Blaise halk hangja üvöltésként hatott az éppen két szó közt beálló csendben. A két fiú vörös, ámbár értetlen ábrázattal fordultak az olasz fiú felé. Seamus felkuncogott a két fiú viselkedésén, majd szedett még egy marék popcornt.

– Mi? – Draco elvörösödve kapta a fotelban összebújva üldögélő párocskára a fejét. – Már miért csókolnám meg azt? – ujját itt Harryre emelte. Arca skarlátvörös volt, ami eléggé feltünő kontrasztban volt holdsápadt bőrével. 

Blaise sunyin elmosolyotott. Ó, hogy Draco mennyire meg fogja ezt szívni.   
– Tegnap még nem ezt mondtad barátom. 

Draco szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek. Az olasz fiú látta rajta, hogy tudja mire célzott. 

– Nem mered. – Draco egy Malfoy féle gyilkos pillantással ajándékozta meg barátját. Blaise viszont a szőkével eltöltött idő alatt már immunissá vált rá, így még össze se rezzent. 

– Már miért ne merném? 

– Blaise Zabini. – Draco hangja halálosan fenyegető volt, de a látszat alapján Blaiset ez sem rettentette el céljától. Megszivatni Draco Malfoyt. 

– Ha megteszed, akkor lassú fájdalmas halálában lesz részed. – a fiú viszont láthatóan nem figyelt rá, hanem inkább Harry felé fordult. – Én figyelmeztettelek Blaise Zabini, én figyelmeztettelek. 

– Miről van szó? Mit mondott rólam tegnap? – az ében hajú fiú tekintete kiváncsi volt, szinte lyukat égetett Draco fejébe ahogy a szőkét tanulmányozta. 

– Semmit Potter, pofa be. – válaszolta amaz. – Egyáltalán semmit amit neked tudnod kéne. – Viselkedése viszont másról árulkodott. Arca ugyanolyan vörösen festett mint Blaise megjegyzése után, és nem tudott Harry szemébe nézni, úgy gondolta a cipője érdekesebb. 

– Ohh huss Draco, szerintem Potternek ezt mindenképpen tudnia kell. – Lágyan felemelte Seamus fejét a válláról—aki ezt egy elégedetlen morgással nyugtázta—majd felállt és színpadiasan kitárta a kezét.

– Potter. Ma kívételesen jó kedvemben vagyok. – mosolyodott el negédesen az olasz fiú. – Meg amúgy is jó egy kicsit piszkálni Dracot. Készülj fel, elmondom. – lassú, határozott léptekkel indult meg Harry felé. Aztán hirtelen elvágódott. 

– Draco a kurva anyád. – kiáltott fel miközben próbálta lehámozni magáról egy igen gyenge Incarcerancus végeredményét. – Ígyis, úgyis el fogom neki mondani, nem kell mindjárt letámadni. – végül sikerült neki le pucolni a köteleket a lábairól, felállt és csípősen tette a kezét. 

– Drágám, – szólt oda Seamusnak – egy kis segítség? – fejével Draco felé intett. Seamus rögtön megérzett a célzást, ki is kapta a pálcáját a zsebéből, majd egy Capitulatus segítségével elvette Dracotól az övét. A mardekáros dühos tekintettel meredt az ír szőkére. 

– Finnigan. – a fiú nevét lassan ejtette ki, majd—azzal a szándékkal hogy visszaszerzi azt amit az előbb elkobzott tőle—megindult Seamus felé. Seamus sunyin elmosolyodott, majd egy egyszerű pálcasuhintással köteleket küldött a fiúra. Draco egy kiáltás kíséretében hanyat vágódott.

– Finigann megöllek! – ugyan úgy mint Blais 

– Szerintem ez így nem fog menni. – mosolygott rá majd még utoljára elmormogott egy Silenciot. Draco szája tátva maradt és nem jött ki több hang rajta. 

– Tessék. – lépett oda Blaisehez mosolyogva, aki válaszul át karolta a derkát és egy puszit nyomott a szájára. Aztán minden figyemlét véglegesen is Harrynek szentelte. 

– Na szóval Potter. – nézett rá az ében hajú fiúra. – Ülj le kérlek. – Harry engedelmesen odasétállt a kanapéhoz, majd leült az egyik karfájára. Seamus felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. 

– Szerintem ne a karfára ülj. Ha Blaise azt mondja üj le, akkor azt úgy is gondolja. Szóval légy oly szíves – itt Harry mellé sétált – helyezd magad kényelembe. – azzal rátaszította a szófára. Harry felnyikkant a hirtelen helyzetváltozás miatt, de nem ellenkezett, kényelembe helyezte magát. Dracora sandítván látta, hogy a fiú még vergődik a kötelek fogságába, de túl kíváncsi volt mit mondhatott ezért nem ment oda hogy kisegítse a fiút szorult helyzetéből. 

– Szóval Harry drága, – Blaise lágy hangja rántotta vissza a fekete hajút a Mardekáros fürkészéséből – készen állsz megtudni, hogy a nagy és nevezetes Draco Malfoy, a Malfoy család egyetlen utódja és egyben a Mardekár jéghercege mit gondol rólad? – kezdte el mondani az olasz fiú, de Harry leintette. – Csak mondd, nem akarom a felesleges monológodat hallgatni. 

– Te akartad. – vont vállat a mardekáros, megköszörülte a torkát, majd belekezdett. 

– Most idézem amit mondott. Szóról szóra. – itt egy tartott egy drámai szünetek majd ismét beszédre nyitotta száját. – Blaise én ezt nem bírom tovább. – hangja el volt vékonyítva így mimikáva Dracot – Esküszöm holnap odamegyek Potterhez és hagyom neki, hogy elfenekeljen, majd hülyére keféljen de úgy, hogy utána ne tudjak semmit se csinálni egy hétig. Aztán pedig úgy leszopom, hogy még a nevét is elfelejti. 

A mint kimondta az utolsó mondatot a klub helységre csend borult—még Draco is abba hagyta a ficánkolást. Harrynek tátva maradt a szája és  kikerekedett szemekkel meredt Blaisere. Aztán becsukta beszélőkéjét, lesütött a szemeit arca színe pedig ismét versenybe szállhatott volna egy pipacsvirággal.  

– Ezt biztos te találtad ki. 

– Márpedig nem, ugye Draco? – itt a megkötözött Mardekáros fiúra nézett aki még mindig mozdulatlanul feküdt a padlón. Aztán hirtelen fel nézett, egyenesen Harry szemében—aki Blaise kérdése után a szőkére vezette tekintetét.  

– Draco? – kérdezte Harry lágy hangon. – Tudom, mondtam rád ma sok mindent, de nem gondoltam komolyan. Bocsánat. 

Harry Draco mellé sétált és leguggolt mellé. Kezével végigsimított a fiú arcán, majd suhintott egyet pálcájával eltüntetve minden varázslatos a Mardekárosról. 

\- Draco. – suttogta a fiúnak aki közben feltolta magát ülő helyzetbe. A szemkontaktus kerülte a Griffendélessel, inkább a kezeit nézte. – Draco, nézz rám. – itt az álla alá nyúlt és és megfogta azt. A szőke még mindig nem akart a szemébe nézni, de Harry belekezdett. – Nem tudhatod mit gondolok. 

Erre Draco ránézett. Azokkal a fagyos ámde gyönyörű szürke szemeivel szinte keresztül égette Harryét. 

– Ó, hogyne tudnám. – mondta halkan egy pillanatra se megszakítva a szemkontaktust. – Csak egy kibaszott Halálfal...

– Nem! 

– Harry, nem érted!

– Szeretlek. 

Amikor ezt Harry kimondta mind a három fiúnak tátva maradt a szája. Egy ideig csend borult a klub helységre, majd végül Blaise elkezdett füttyögni és tapsolni, Seamus pedig huhogni. Harry megfogta Draco kezét—kinek arca már lassan a Griffendél vörös szinéhez hasonlított—és a fülébe suttogott. 

– Gyere. – azzal nevetve felhúzta a még mindig zavarban lévő fiút és a szobák felé kormányozta magukat.   
Amint a két fiú eltűnt az ajtó mögött Blaise sóhajtott egy nagyot. 

– Ez drámaibb volt mint vártam. – az olasz fiú vissza sétált a kanapéhoz és levetette magát a kanapéra. – Elfáradtam. – mondta, majd inkább átmászott barátja ölébe – aki addigra jól elcsámcsogott a popcornon – átölelve őt mint egy macit. Seamus felkucogott majd visszaölelte őt. 

– Hát igen. – mondta egyetértően – Jól jött a poppcorn is. – Blaise egyetértése jeléül belemotyogott egy “ühümm”- öt a szőke nyakába ezzel bizsergető érzést kiváltva a fiúból. Seamus körkörös mozdulatokkal kezdte el simogatni a hátát, mire Blaise még jobban hozzá bújt. 

– Szeretlek. – motyogta a szőkének aki erre abbahagyta a Mardekáros fiú hátának simogatását és átölelte őt. 

– Én is szeretlek. – suttogta vissza a másiknak.

– Seamus nem akarunk mi is felmenni? – kérdezte egy pilanatnyi csend múlva Blaise. A szőke még utoljára megsimizte a fiú fejét, majd eltolta magától.

– Na gyere te szexéhes mamlasz.


End file.
